


Playtime

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Sex Toys verse [2]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir use sex toys in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Agron moaned and pushed back against the vibrator inside of him, his hand jerking his cock. He opened his eyes and looked over at Nasir who was kneeling next to him, his eyes dark with lust and his own cock dripping.

Agron pushed Nasir onto his back and engulfed his boyfriend’s dick, moaning obscenely around it. Nasir bucked his hips, his fingers gripping Agron’s hair. Agron bobbed his head, reaching behind himself to press the toy further inside to rub against the small bundle of nerves that sent pleasure coursing through him.

He moaned louder before taking Nasir’s cock in as far as he could. Nasir groaned and bucked his hips a few times before he was pushing Agron away. “On your back,” Nasir panted. “And don’t move again.”

Agron obeyed and got on his back as his boyfriend straddled him. Nasir grabbed the bottle of lube and generously coated Agron’s cock before he sank down on it. He began to ride Agron, who gasped loudly, suddenly thankful for the cockring he was wearing.

The sensation of being penetrated and being inside of Nasir as the same time was overwhelming. He wanted to come so badly, but he couldn’t. Not without Nasir telling him he could.

He gripped one of Nasir’s hips tightly with one hand, while the other found his boyfriend’s dick and stroked it fast. Nasir was close and Agron, knowing that he would be punished for it later, flipped them so Nasir was on his back and started to pound into him.

Nasir pulled Agron down for a kiss, sucking on his boyfriend’s bottom lip as one of his hands traveled down Agron’s back and played with the vibrator, hitting a button to make it speed up. Agron’s body went still and he started to pant, his hands gripping Nasir’s hips in a bruising grip.

Agron buried his face in Nasir’s neck, cursing in German. Nasir dug his nails into one of Agron’s butt cheeks, gaining his attention. “Get me off and you can come, Agron.”

Agron resumed his thrusting, kissing Nasir again. Nasir jerked his cock to the pace of Agron’s thrust and with a moan of Agron’s name, his back arched and he came hard, his body shuddering.

Agron whimpered as Nasir came back down from his high and Nasir kissed him softly. “Go on.”

Agron gently pulled out of Nasir and took the cock ring off. He stroked himself fast until he was coming, spilling onto Nasir’s stomach. He collapsed on his side on the bed, and Nasir reached behind the German to turn the vibrator off and pull it out.

He placed it on the nightstand for the moment before he curled up next to Agron and kissed him again. His fingers stroked along Agron’s jaw as he spoke softly. “You did good, Agron.” He kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you too," Agron whispered, wrapping his arms around Nasir. He pressed a kiss to Nasir's forehead. "Can we do that again?"

Nasir laughed. "Yes, but another night."

Agron nodded, his eyes closing. "Another night.."


End file.
